closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Toshiba Miramax Music Group (Japan)
Toshiba Miramax Music Group (東芝ミラマックス音楽グループ Tōshiba miramakkusu ongaku gurūpu) or Toshiba Miramax Music Group Co., Ltd. (東芝ミラマックス音楽グループ株式会社 Tōshiba miramakkusu ongaku gurūpu kabushikigaisha) is a Japanese Media Company Founded in October 22, 1983 by Satoshi Tsunakawa in Minato, Tokyo, Japan. 1st Logo (1983-1999) Nicknames: "Blue Sky", "Rainbowie" Logo: On a Black Background: We See The Giantic Blue Card Looking Like The Paper. Red "TOSHIBA" Appears and Black "MIRAMAX" Appears with "COMMUNICATIONS" Caption. The Rainbows on A Stick. The Giantic White Card Looking Like The Paper. The Subtitle, "A Powerhouse of Entertainment Company" is Going to Appear with "TOSHIBA MIRAMAX MUSIC GROUP" A Powerhouse of Entertainment Company Subbed Pioneer Corporation "A POWERHOUSE OF _(Y)_ PIONEER®". FX/SFX: The movement of the shapes, the flashes, the light show, the print logo zooming out and the background changing. Cheesy Factor: Not bad CGI for its time, but the flash of the spotlight looks merely like it's being stretched outward before vanishing. Oddly enough, there isn't a pony in this logo despite the name. Music/Sounds: A calm, dreamy synth tune with synthesized percussion during the light show and a shine sound effect when the print logo zooms out and a looped synth whistling sound effect when the background turns white. Electronic beeps are heard at the beginning when the spotlight moves. Availability: Same as Toshiba Miramax Communications Logo. Can be seen on YES Owner of a Lonely Heart, Wham Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go, Dire Straits Money For Nothing and Dr. Dre No Diggity. Scare Factor: Low. It might scare anyone sensitive to objects moving towards them, but it's still a good logo. 2nd Logo (2000-2009) Nicknames: "Typewriter", "MFX" Logo: On a white Background: We See The Words "Toshiba Miramax Music Group". FX/SFX: Appearing typewriting Logo. Cheesy Factor: Not bad CGI for its time, but the flash of the typewriter. Music/Sounds: A sound effect of Pop, a note number 70, a beat number 0.1 and an instrument number 16. Availability: Same as Toshiba Miramax Communications Logo. Can be seen on Tamagotchi Chiisana Hoshi no You ni and Tamagotchi Smile for Tomorrow. Scare Factor: TBA. 3rd Logo (2010-2014) Nicknames: "Typewriter 2", "MFX 2" Logo: Same as the 2nd logo, but it's cleaner. FX/SFX: Appearing typewriting Logo. Cheesy Factor: Not bad CGI for its time, but the flash of the typewriter. Music/Sounds: A sound effect of Pop, a note number 70, a beat number 0.1 and an instrument number 16. Availability: Same as Toshiba Miramax Communications Logo. Can be seen on Tamagotchi Smile for Tomorrow and Tamagotchi Happy Happy Harmony. Scare Factor: TBA. 4th Logo (2014- ) Nickname: "Non-Musical Logo" Logo: On a Black Background: We See The Logo Toshiba Miramax Communications But with a T word in Red and M and C word in Black. Red "TOSHIBA" and Black "MIRAMAX" Appears with "MUSIC GROUP" Caption. FX/SFX: A fading logo. Cheesy Factor: Not bad CGI for its time. Music/Sounds: silent. Availability: Same as Toshiba Miramax Communications Logo. Can be seen on Tamagotchi Happy Happy Harmony. Scare Factor: TBA. Category:Logos Category:Old Logos Category:Real Logos Category:New Logos Category:Fake Logos Category:Japan Category:Production Logos Category:Defunct Category:Logos we not defunct